when she came
by LOOKforMEunderTHEoldOKEtree
Summary: post war harry is living with Sirius. Harry is going into he 7th year at H.W. but will there life be terned upside down wen a girl named Isabella comes into there lifes? H&R H
1. enter Isabella

-1Harry sat by the fire, reading a book that Hermione had sent him for his birthday, she had said it was a muggle book that she thought he would like, an as always she was rite. As Harry sat on the couch reading his book, Sirius was working on some papers for the order. He had he fingers in his long black hair, he hated doing paper work, it was so boring, he was almost asleep as he read Dombuldor's slanted writing.

The two of them had bean living together sense Harry had killed voldomort in his 6th year. (a/n yes I have read all of the books, I know he kills him in his 7th year.) they had bean vary happy, every one had bean. As the two of them sat there engulfed in there work there came a nock at the door. Both Harry and Sirius looked up at the sound. Harry got up, setting his book were he had sat.

"I'll get it." he said as he walked over to the door, he didn't know who it was, but he had an idea that when he opened the door, he to best friends would be waiting, hand in hand. As he reached for the door, another nock came. He opened the door.

There standing in front of the-boy-who-lived was a girl with long black hair that went down to mid back. She was tall and slim, she had on hip hugging dark washed jeans, and a form fitting weight tank-top with a black trench coat. the had on bug-eyed sun glasses that blocked her eyes from Harry's. she took off her glasses, and then Harry saw her almond shaped blue eyes, he was stunned. She smiled up at him.

"um… hello, my name it Isabella Black, I'm looking for my father.

Well there is the first chapter, clify, hahahahahahahahahahahah! O and ya I'm dislexic so sorry for spelling mess ups.

So ya revew, and my next chapter will be longer.


	2. your house!

-1Harry looked at her, Black?! No way did Sirius have a daughter, and she looked as old as Harry.

"um… sorry?" she looked up at him, and then got out a pitcher of Sirius, with a woman that had long black heir, he had his arms draped around her shoulders. A long pale finger pointed to Sirius. Her voice was a little high.

"him, Sirius Black! He lives here rite? Rite?!" at the sound of his voice Sirius came to the door.

"Harry, who's at the doo…" he couldn't finish the sentence when he saw the Isabella. His eye's seamed to grow. He just stared at her.

"j-Jen?" his voice was shaky, as thou he had seen a inferry. The girl looked down and shook her head.

" no, my mom, Jen is dead, she died when I was one, and I was sent to live with my grandma, her mom, and that's how I found out about you." she said as she looked up at him, he was still wide eyed. Harry looked between both of them, not knowing what to do, so he stepped aside and letting the girl in.

" how about I make some tea and we could talk in the sitting room?" Harry offered, the sound of his voice seemed to pull Sirius out of his dayz.

" yes, yes, good idea Harry, come um…"

"Isabella"

"yes Isabella, we have some things to talk about." the two Blacks walked to the sitting room, Harry went to the kitchen to make the tea for is godfather an his guest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" so your mum was Jan?" Sirius asked as he sipped his tea, never tacking his eyes off of Isabella. Harry sat next to her, amazed at her beauty. She was so lovely he could not look away.

"yes, she lived in America cuz' gramps was getting sick, but then she found out that the was pregnant with me. After she had me she died shortly after, I lived with my gram and gramps till my 17th birthday, witch was just lat week, but before I left, my gram helped me with a spell that tolled me who my father was, and it said you, and I saw you face to, and when I saw you at the door, I knew you were him." she said as she got out of her little bag a locket. " you have this to my mom, on her birthday." she handed it to Sirius.

He looked at it, and then opened it. There was a little moving photograph of him self and Jen. He looked at it for a good long minute, and then handed it back. His eyes were red, as he looked back at Isabella.

" why did you leave?" she asked, he looked over to Harry, and then back at Isabella. Isabella looked at Harry. For the first time they made eye contacted.

" you see, Isabella, Harry here, Harry Potter, well when he was one, his mum and dad was killed my lord Voldamart, I came as soon as I found out, I tolled your mum I would be back, but something happened, and well I ended up in Azkaban. When I got out, well, I couldn't go looking for her in my position, I wasn't a free man at the time, but when I won my freedom, I looked for Jen I did, but there was no trace of her. I looked every were, but she was no were to be found. All the people we knew at the time had bean killed, and I knew nothing of her family. I am sorry that I never knew about you. If I did I swear I would have came and got you." Isabella walked over Sirius and raped her arms around him, he was shocked at first but then raped his arms around her, they broke apart Sirius smiled wild at her. Harry was happy that Sirius was so happy. Isabella was the happiest. Sirius began to talk.

" well Isabella, since you are my daughter then you should stay with me, as I can se you are a witch, and since you are 17 you will be going to hogwarts with Harry here, who is 17 to. I can have Dumbledore come so we can see was house you'll be in. I believe that Harry can show you a room you can stay in, and he can help you set up." Harry stood up and smiled.

"yes Sirius, come on Isabella," he said offering his arm, as she took his arm she looked over her shoulder and said thank you to Sirius.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Isabella sat in her room as he helped her set up. They were just conjuring up some sheets and pillows as they talked about there past.

"so Harry what house are you in?" she asked as she tucked her sheets under the thick mattress, and Harry was putting the pillows in there covers.

" I'm in Gryffindor, with my two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the two of them are also dating." Harry said in a bite of regret in his voice. Isabella noticed and looked up.

"arnt you going with any one Harry?" she asked Harry shook his head.

"nop, I was going with Ron's little sister in 6th year but it didn't work out." he looked back down at the pillow as thou it was the most entrusting thing in the world. Isabella took it from him and he looked at her.

"Harry I don't know you that well, but you have to look on the bright side, there's always one, maybe you haven't found it yet thou." she said as she put the pillow on her bed. Harry just watched her, she moved with grace, and he loved it.

"ya know, I know nothing about you, do you have any friends?" Harry asked, Isabella looked up at him and shook her head.

" you arnt the only one who lost loved ones to voldomort." Harry looked away, as she stared at the floor.

" I'm sorry." he said.

"its ok… it was a year ago." she said, as she pulled her hair up in a high pony tale. Harry looked at her and then it fell out.

"you look good with your hair up." he kicked him self after he said that, but Isabella looked up at him and blushed. And looked away. A few seconds past and nether spoke, then a knock came from the door. They both said come in and blushed some more.

The door opened and a tall elderly man walked in. he caryed with him a raged old hat.

"hello professor." Harry said as Dumbledore smiled at him. And Sirius walked in.

"hello Harry, and you must be Miss. Isabella Black." He put his hand out and she took it. With out a word Dumbledore put the hat atop her head. Nothing happened and then all they could her was the hat.

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried, Harry and Sirius smiled and so did Dumbledore.


	3. shoping and a little more :D

-1It was mid summer and Isabella and Sirius were as if they had lived together all there life, and Harry and Isabella were closer then ever. That day, Sirius was out on order beanies and so Harry and Isabella went down to Diergon Alley.

"Harry! You look good in that! You should get it!" they were in a shop that Isabella wanted to check out, he was in a pare of tight jeans with a black button down shirt with a white jacket on. He looked in the mere.

"you think so?" he turned to her, who was in a pare of black combat boots, with fishnets. She wore a plaid mini-skirt with suspenders hanging of, and a black corset that tided down the middle, with arm covers that went you to her elbow.

"yes you do, you have to get it!" she threw her arms up. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'll get mine but you have to get yours." she twirled.

"yes I win! That was a give in!" she said as she got his clothes that he wore to the store along with hers. Harry fallowed her a little curfews.

"um… Bella what are you doing?" he asked. She put the clothes up on the counter. And termed to him.

"were going to were are new outfits out!" Bella turned to the owner.

"could you put these in a bag? We would like to were these lovely outfits out!" Harry stepped up putting a hand on Isabella's as she tried to get out her money. She looked up at him, but he just smiled down at him. He pulled out his bag of money to pay for there stuff.

"you don't have to do that Harry." she protested.

"yes but I want to." he said simply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0\

They walked down the wizard shopping, looking at all the booms, and the pet's. Harry got Isabella a little black kitten, it had big blue eye's like her and she named it Moony, Harry chuckled at the name. when Bella Asked why, Harry explained the whole nick name thing, about her father, his father, and there wolfy friend. Bella found it vary amusing.

Harry was caring the bags for Isabella so she could hold her new friend. Moony was mewing as Bella stocked her back. As they walked down the rode a little more they past the book shop and Isabella insisted that they go in. Harry nodded as he healed the door open for her. And as soon as Harry had interred the store, he was attacked by a mass of bushy brown hair.

"HARRY!" Hermione was hugging him so tight he couldn't berth. When Bella looked over at Harry she was filled with jealousy. _were did that come from? He's not your's why should I be __**JELOUSE**_

_"_hay Hermione, um I-cant-breathed!" she let him go, as Isabella let out a sigh in relief. It was one of Harry's friend's the one going out with Ron. And as she thought his name a freckled faced teen with long red hair helped Harry up.

"trying to kill him or sum…" Ron trailed of as him and Hermione looked at Harry's new style. Ron looked confessed but Hermione beamed at him.

"you look grate Harry! I love that outfit! You look rely good in it." looking him up and down. And Ron nodded. As Isabella was drifting away form the friend fest Harry called to her.

"hay Bella, come here I what you to meet my friends I tolled you about!" he said, she smiled at him and strolled over. Ron stared as did Hermione, how Harry knew her was a mystery to them. When she walked up, Harry smiled at her.

"Ron, Hermione this is Isabella, Sirius' daughter." there mouths hung open.

"DAUGHTER?!" they shouted in perfect unison. Isabella nodded. They both were greatly confused, so Isabella went into her long story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"wow" Ron said as he leaned back agents the seat he and Hermione shared, Hermione looked at Isabella and was about to say something when a Red faced girl walked up the stares. Her long red hair was pulled into a loose bun. She had on tight jeans and a tight shirt.

"Ron mum's looking for you and Hermione" Ginny said as he noticed Harry and Isabella. She glared at Bella as she said hello to Harry. Harry said hi back but that was about it. As Ron and Hermione got up and said there good Byes to Harry and Bella, Ginny shot icy glares at Bella.

"see you two at the station!" Ron said at he and Hermione walked down the stares. Harry waved back at them.

"I like Hermione, shes cool." Bella said as she sat Moony down on the seat where Ron and Hermione were. She made her way over to the books on the shelf nearest to her.

"ya they are, im glad you all got along." Harry said as he joined her. They looked there the books. Bella found one she liked and pulled it out, but costing the whole shelf to fall, books stunned over the floor.

"haw, damn it all." she said as she knelled to pick up the books near her, but as she did, so did Harry. There hands touched, sending shocks threw there body's, there eye's met. Harry's face turned a pink as she looked into her cool blue eye's. Isabella had just noticed how green Harry's eye's were. They both knew what they wanted.

Harry cupped Bella's soft pale cheek, he leaned in, as she closed her eye's and tilted her head up, there lips mete, it was a sweet kiss, full of felling, and love. They broke apart, Isabella looked up at him as he fell so that he was sitting down with his hands supporting him, he looked up at her as she giggled. She cradled over to him and kissed him on the lips agene. Harry put his fingers in her long black hair. There kiss was interrupted by a short tempered red head. They looked up at her. She was standing over them, her arms crossed. She was ready to kill.

" Harry what are you doing with this…. Girl?!" she demanded. Harry looked up at Ginny as he stood up, helping Isabella up. With a flick of his wand all the books were picked up.

"well Ginny I was just kissing her." Ginny was vary pissed of at Harry's smart ass answer. she put her hands on her hips and stopped off. Harry looked down at Isabella.

"ya know, I think we should be heading back, Sirius is probably home by now."

Harry and Isabella walked out of the book store, fingers entwined, with Moony in tow.


	4. WTF

-1Harry and Isabella had fallen asleep if front of the fire place. Isabella's head was resting on Harry's chest as his arms were raped around her small little waist. They were sitting up whetting for Sirius but he didn't get in till 12:00.

Sirius walked upstairs to check on Harry and Isabella but when he got to there rooms and saw that the beds were empty he went down to check and see if they were there. It was then when he noticed the embers in the fire place, he walked over, but could she nothing.

"lumos!" he whispered, emulating the whole room, and there he found Harry and Isabella sleeping soundly in each others arms. He was shocked at first but then he became overjoyed, his godson and daughter were together. He was confessed at first, wasn't Harry and Ginny going out? Sirius was to confessed, he bent down and shook Harry slightly. Harry jumped up at Sirius's touch.

"I'm sorry Professor! The hipogrif ate my homework!" he yelled. Sirius grind at what Harry just said, he looked down at he doughtier, who, like her father, was a very heavy sleeper, had not woken up form Harry's outburst. Harry looked over at Sirius, and then down at Isabella. Harry put up his hands.

"nothing happened I sewer! we just fell asleep." Harry said, and Sirius looked down at Isabella again. Then back at Harry.

"aren't you and Ginny…" Sirius was cut of by Harry as he shook his head.

"no that was over when I saw her… it doesn't mater, it is over," Sirius looked up at he godson. And back at his little girl.

"so are you and Isabella, going out?" he felt a little hopeful, he daughter and Harry together? It wasn't bad at all.

"I think so, it just happened today."

"like your new look?" Sirius said as he looked at Harry's new clothes. Harry looked at he godfather as he stood up putting he arms behind his head.

"Bella helped me pick it out, along with a whole lot of other outfits." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Bella? So she lets you call her that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"ya, why wouldn't she?" Harry asked a little confused.

"AH, well I called her that one and she flipped out, it was a little funny." Sirius said ad he stood up, he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"you remind me so much of James, especially with that goofy smile. You tack care of her, ok?" he said as Harry nodded. "and you can start by getting her to bed, along with you, it to late to stay up, you have to get back into a school time." Series said as he walked up the steps that led up to his bed room.

"night Sirius."

"night Harry." Sirius diapered form few. As Harry turned around to face Bella, who was still asleep. Harry bent down as he picked her up bridal stile and cared her up the stares. As her reached her bed room door, she began to shake, like she was cold. He pulled her tighter. When she reached her bed, she would not let go of Harry, he had to pry her arms form his neck. Once she was under the covers, he looked around, the room was a bright shad of yellow, there was window that if you looked in the dissents you could se a little dote, witch was the barrow. As he looked around the room he noticed a photograph next to Isabella's bad, Harry picked it up. It was him and Bella on there first day they went to the pool, but know Harry's arm was around Bella, and they were smiling and happy.

"so are we a couple now?" Harry turned to Bella, her hair was a mess as she sat to face him. Harry sat Down beside her.

" well I was thinking if you do then ya, cuz I really like you Bella, I really do." Bella did not answer, but cradled over to the-boy-who-lived and pressed her lips to his, Harry raped his arms around her small waist, pulling her on top of him, the light kiss turned into a world wind passionate kiss. Bella put her fingers into Harry's hair, her lags were an ether side of Harry. He moved his hand under her shirt, rubbing her back. After about a minute or two they broke apart, and Stared into each others eye's,.

"I guess that's a yes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" this is it, my first year at Hogwarts, this will be new." Bella said to the boy who held her hand, as that looked around for Ron and Hermione, Harry had not seen them all week. But Sirius had raped his arms around the two of then.

"you'll se them on the train, witch will be leaving in about 3 minuets so you beater get on." he said as he kissed Isabella on the head and gave Harry a big hug.

"now don't get into to much tubule Harry, you have the map rite? And you have Moony rite Isabella?"

"ya" they said in unsound, as Moony popped his head out of Bella's pocket.

"good, so I'll see you both on Charismas, do good." they said there good byes as they headed on to the train. After they waved good bye one more time, Harry and Bella looked for Ron and Hermione.

"oy! Mate! Over here!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione popped there heads from the compartment. Harry grind and grabbed Bella's hand as they made there whey to Ron and Hermione.

"ooo, see Ron I tolled you! They would get to geather!" Hermione beamed at the two. But Ron looked less thrilled. Harry cot the look, but Ron didn't seam to notes.

"hay Hermione! Its good to see you, and you to Ron." Isabella said as she and Hermione entered the compartment. Harry was about to when Ron stopped him. Harry looked aroned, but all Ron said was that he needed to talk to Harry.

"hang on, I need to put my trunk up." he walked into there compartment and set his trunk up next to the Bella's. he kissed her quick and fallowed Ron down to and empty compartment. After Ron had shut the door and locked it, he turned to Harry.

"what it with you?" Ron asked as he turned to Harry.

"what?"

What is happening to you?! Your suppose to be with my sister! Not this American reject!" he shouted, and then this got Harry rely mad.

"Ron! She was the one who snogged Moulfoy! I will not be with someone like that, I like Isabella, not Ginny!" with that Harry stormed from the compartment.


End file.
